shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Johnson
Kimberly "Kim" Johnson is a tough, but sweet girl who works at the bakery formerly owned by Ms. Rose. She hates being treated differently because of her gender, and frequently participates in dis-battles, Her most notable storylines is her relationships with Spike Chapman and Tom Prince and her feuds with Mallika Desai and Nicole Blackwell. Storylines She used to have quite a large crush on Spike, which caused conflicts with Mallika, who also liked him, and dated him before Spike ended up dating Mallika. Since then, the conflict has subsided. Kim also dated Phil afterwards, and called it off afterwards. She started dating Tom Prince in The Kim-Provised First-Date and is currently involved with him. Relationships Romantic Interests Spike Chapman Kimi had a crush on Spike, with whom she winded up in a messy love triangle with between her and Mallika. Her and Spike do date, however it is very brief as he subsequently starts dating Mallika. The two stay as friends after. Tom Prince Tom is Kim's current boyfriend. The two attended separate schools, until Season 10 of The New Girl, The Spartan Games, when their schools were merged. The two started noticing each other's flaws, but come to accept them through Justin's advice. As neither of them have any storylines after this, it is unknown if they are still together after. Friends Hannah Holmes In Making Some Dough, Kim is seen hanging out with Hannah, though they rarely associate after that. Ashley Jackson In Making Some Dough, Kim is seen hanging out with Ashley, though they rarely associate after that. Rivalries Mallika Desai As they both had feelings for Spike, Mallika and Kim were in a brief rivalry, The two later became friends. Nicole Blackwell Kim has showed to have a huge feud with Mallika's best friend Nicole due to a boy named Josh who Nicole was dating and she believed that Josh was cheating on her with Kim, despite she's cheating on him with Ryan half way though and which made Josh move out of Centerscore as a result. Since then they nearly fight or put each other down every time they see each other as Kim blamed Nicole for Josh's departure and Nicole blamed Kim for him leaving too, making their feud stronger, which left Mallika in the middle and had to stop their fights, Due to the hatred, Nicole disapproved Mallika's friendship with Kim. Personality Kim is a tomboy, but regardless of this she is somewhat popular among the boys of Centerscore. Even though Spike chooses to date Mallika and not Kim, she has been able to retain a friendship with him. Later, she started to date Mallika's ex-boyfriend, Phil, after meeting him at a party. After they broke up, she and Tom Prince started going out, and are still dating today. She is the captain of the girls' basketball team. Despite the fact that players have assigned her the surname "Johnson," she does not appear to be related to John Johnson, the protagonist from Football Season. Appearance Kimi has black, chin-length hair with blonde strands in the front. She wears a red shirt. Age Kim graduated in Year 4 of Surviving High School and so was most recently in her sophomore year in college, at age 19-20 years old. Trivia *Science is one of Kim's favorite subjects at school. *Kim lives in an apartment building. That said, along with owning the local bakery, it's possible that she was emancipated, since her family is never mentioned. *In elementary school, Kim always beat Spike at arm wrestling. *In'' Secret Ingredient'' Kim states that she always has to fight with another girl for a guy she likes, which implies that she has had a bad history in dating. Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Characters Category:Departed Category:Original Cast